Wiedersehen
|next = |synopsis = Jimmy and Kim unburden themselves, risking their relationship in the process; Nacho is forced to make the rounds with Lalo; Mike has cause to worry. |viewers = TBA }} "Wiedersehen" is the ninth episode of the fourth season of Better Call Saul, and the thirty-ninth episode of the series altogether. Summary Teaser In Lubbock, Texas, Kim -- walking on crutches -- goes to city hall and visits the Department of Building Safety. There, she tells the clerk that she may presented a submission with out-of-date conference room dimensions for Mesa Verde's Lubbock branch, having brought along updated blueprints. While comparing two blueprints before them, Kim falsely tells the clerk that she has an eight-year-old that she's been raising alone with some help from her brother. After Kim and the clerk find that the dimensions on the blueprints are the same, Jimmy walks into the room with a satchel. The two pretend that Jimmy has left Kim's "son" in a car outside, prompting the two to go outside and leave the clerk behind. Unbeknownst to the clerk, Jimmy has placed a leaking bag of milk on the clerk's blueprint. When Kim comes back, she feigns a panicked reaction upon finding that the blueprint has been ruined by the milk. However, the clerk proposes that she make a copy of Kim's blueprint and trade them out. Kim switches out her blueprint for a different copy hidden in the same container and gives it to the clerk, who makes official stamps on it while Kim watches. Act I Nacho and Lalo visit the Casa Tranquila nursing home, where Hector is sitting in the common room in a wheelchair. Lalo addresses Hector, remembering an incident where the two of them burned down a hotel and tortured the proprietor for showing disrespect. Lalo goes on to explain that he went back in the hotel as it was burning, and retrieved a souvenir that he has kept for years. He presents the souvenir to Hector as a gift: the bell from the hotel's front desk. Lalo ties the bell to the armrest of Hector's wheelchair, allowing him ring it for the first time. Sending Nacho off to get some Jell-O, Lalo then speaks to Hector in private about "the Chilean." As Nacho and Lalo leave the nursing home, Lalo exclaims: "Same old Hector, just wants to kill everybody." That night, Kim and Jimmy eat at a Texas diner on their way back to Albuquerque. Jimmy is looking forward to getting his law license reinstated in a week, and plans to use the customers from his drop phone business as his new clientele. Jimmy goes on to suggest that he and Kim work together to pull off scams to get his new clients out of harsh sentences, similar to scheme they undertook to bail out Huell. Kim suggests that they "only use our powers for good", helping deserving people and not just criminals. Jimmy points out that they have just scammed the city government of Lubbock into giving Mesa Verde a larger bank branch, questioning how that fits into Kim's definition of good. When she doesn't reply, Jimmy backs off and agrees to follow her plan. Inside the excavation beneath Lavanderia Brillante, Ziegler and Kai place explosive charges into the rock obstructing their construction. However, inside the laundry, Mike and the workmen discover that one of the circuits connecting the charges to the detonator is disconnected. Ziegler volunteers to go back into the excavation to check out the problem. However, once inside, he suffers an apparent anxiety attack. After telling himself to get it together, Ziegler tracks down the fault in the wiring and repairs it. After he returns to the surface, the group arms the detonator while Tyrus drives a large truck outside the laundry. They coordinate so that the truck hits iron sheeting in the street just as the charges are detonated, masking the sound of the blast. The Germans cheer the successful detonation while Ziegler and Mike remain subdued. Act II At the warehouse, Ziegler's workmen drink beer in celebration; Kai, exhibiting a rare positive attitude, joins the others in inviting Mike to join them. Mike notices that Ziegler is withdrawn, and approaches him to find out what's wrong. Ziegler admits that the excavation is taking longer than he expected, and that he has begun to feel adrift after spending many months away from his wife in Germany; he wants to go back home for one weekend and allow Kai to temporarily take over supervising the project. Mike urges Ziegler to push through until the work is done, but agrees to let him talk to his wife over the phone the following day. Meanwhile, at Los Pollos Hermanos, Lyle approaches Gus in his office to tell him that two men -- one of whom Lyle has recognized from Hector's visit the previous year -- are in the restaurant. Gus greets Nacho and Lalo, the latter of whom enthusiastically compliments Gus for his chicken. Lalo is invited back into Gus' office, where he thanks Gus on behalf of the Salamanca family for saving Hector's life. He goes on to speculate that Eladio enjoys the "bad blood" between Gus and the Salamancas, implying that he's seeking an alliance against him. Gus replies that he is "satisfied with the current arrangement" and shakes Lalo'shand as he leaves. Outside the restaurant, Lalo asks Nacho to drive him to Gus' chicken farm. Act III Jimmy faces a three-seat panel concerning the reinstatement of his law license. One of the panelists, Meg, mentions that Jimmy has received several sales awards from his employers at CC Mobile, unaware that the sales came from his drop phone business. Jimmy says that he has been keeping up with constitutional law, particularly the Supreme Court ruling in Crawford v. Washington determining the admissibility of hearsay statements in criminal cases. Jimmy claims that he has been humbled by the actions which caused his year-long suspension, and promises that nothing like that will ever happen again. When Meg asks what the law means to him, Jimmy admits that he earned his law degree from a correspondence school, but says that he feels passion when he represents his clients. The panelists promise to send a letter with their decision in the next few days. Act IV TBA Official Photos better-call-saul-episode-409-hector-margolis-935.jpg better-call-saul-episode-409-kim-seehorn-935.jpg Trivia TBA Production Credits Starring= Starring * Bob Odenkirk as Jimmy McGill * Jonathan Banks as Mike Ehrmantraut * Rhea Seehorn as Kim Wexler * Patrick Fabian as Howard Hamlin * Michael Mando as Nacho Varga * Giancarlo Esposito as Gustavo "Gus" Fring |-| Guest Starring= Guest Starring * Mark Margolis as Hector Salamanca * Tony Dalton as Lalo Salamanca * Ray Campbell as Tyrus Kitt * Stefan Kapičić as Casper * Ben Bela Böhm as Kai |-| Co-Starring= Co-Starring * Howard Ferguson Jr. as Arthur * Jilon VanOver as Sebastian |-| Uncredited= Uncredited * TBA Featured Music TBA Memorable Quotes TBA